


And They Were Housemates

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Relationships added as they appear - Freeform, could be seen as romantic if you want, job hunting, kaohagu brotp, you can steadily see the quality decrease as I grow more sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: A collection of short stories about Kaoru and Hagumi living together.





	And They Were Housemates

Hagumi has been living with Kaoru for almost a month now, and truly she was a most wonderful housemate, however there was one eventuality that she had hardly prepared for. Hagumi ate. A lot. And of course, there was nothing wrong with that, if a kitten had to eat then a kitten had to eat. Kaoru’s own thoughts on the matter had little to do with the fact that she had almost tripled her buying yet her budget remained the same. And while she had some money left over from past months, it would be best to get some more before she ran out completely. 

“Kaoru-kun, what are you doing?” Ah, speak of the devil and she shall appear as they say. Kaoru moved to cover up her budget sheets. It wouldn’t due to worry Hagumi when she already had so much on her mind. 

“My dear Hagumi, I am simply preparing to go out on the town as they say to greet some dear kittens.”’

“Oh ok. Have fun!” Kaoru felt bad lying to her, but she’d feel even worse if Hagumi felt guilty because of it. Besides she wasn’t lying per say. She was simply… omitting parts of the truth. She would be going into town,though not to talk to any kittens, though that would likely happen anyways. No Kaoru was going into town to do something even more important. Kaoru was going to find a job. 

As it happens, finding a job was much harder than Kaoru would have ever guessed. Who knew that most employers weren’t looking to hire a 16 year old with new prior experience and copious other commitments. She had already been to most of the places she had thought of yet everything fell through. So here she was, sitting in the local WcDonald’s with only a wasted morning to show for it. 

“K-Kaoru-san, what are you doing here?”

“Kanon, and Tomoe-Chan too! I could ask you the same question. Aren’t you supposed to be working right now?” Two of her dearest kittens coming to grace her with their presence in her darkest hour. How fleeting. 

“We were on our break and we noticed ya sitting over here all by yourself. We wanted to check and make sure you were alright.”

“I thank you for your concern but I fear it is largely unnecessary. I am simply… a little disappointed in how my job hunt has been going, but I shan’t give up. After all, it is as The Great Bard once said “fortune favors the bold,” so I must simply be bold!” 

“What job hunt?” Oh dear. In all her excitement Kaoru had forgotten that she was supposed to be keeping her endeavors a secret. Not only had she promised that she’d keep Hagumi’s current arrangements a secret, but she was trying to hide this from Hagumi herself. 

“You see, my lavish lifestyle requires quite the monetary output. An output that I currently… do not have. So! In order to rectify this I have decided to join the working class! However, if you were unable to tell from my earlier disposition it went less than ideally, but I cannot no I will not give up yet! I am sure the perfect job for me is out there!”

“It’s about time for me and a Tomoe to head back from our break but I wish you the best of luck!”

“Thank you for your encouragement Kanon, though I must ask, how long is your break?”

“30 minutes, is something up Seta-senpai?”

“Nothing much, it just seems I have spent more time here than intended and must make haste to my next destination and hope they do not count it against me too much.”

Kaoru ended up missing the interview and then she proceeded to ruin every subsequent interview afterwards. Truly as the sun began to set there was only one thing left for Kaoru to do. Eat her feelings. 

With that decided Kaoru took a detour to the best sweet shop on this side of Tokyo, Homura. 

“Welcome to Homu- Kaoru-chan? It’s been forever!”

“I apologize for my absence Honoka, between the play and band I haven’t had much time for sweets.” Honoka Kousaka. A girl three years her senior and a former idol. She’d known Honoka during her idol days when she used to come to visit her uncle and her take her to get sweets. 

“No time for sweets! That’s not like you at all! Oh but how are things going with your band?”

“It’s great! Recently we did a live at the behest of our dearest manager Misaki. Michelle was much more passionate than I’ve ever seen her before!”

“Wow! That sounds so cool! You’ll have to tell me so I can come to your next live!”

“I’m afraid it will be awhile. I must put off my pursuit of music and focus on my pursuit of a job.” Kaoru’s shoulders hunched all the way to her ears, “Based solely on today it shall be a long time before I can play again.” The weight of everything suddenly came crashing down on Kaoru. She needed to get a job and she needed to get one fast. It would only be a matter of time before the overflow ran out and if she didn’t have a job by then she and Hagumi were screwed, after all it’s not like you get paid the day you start working. Kaoru hadn’t felt this hopeless since she was 11, maybe even younger. 

“Then work here!” Kaoru was pulled out of her thoughts by Honoka’s cheerful exclamation that was surely to good to be true. 

“I-are you sure?”

“Yeah mom and dad already love you so it’ll be fine. Besides with Yukiho off at college we’ll need more help.” Kaoru pulled Honoka into a hug. Despite how immature she seemed Kaoru could always count on her when she was in a bind. “I’ll need your new phone number so I can contact you when you start.”

Kaoru rushed to scribble her number down. “Thank you so much! I can’t wait to work here!”

“I can’t wait for you to work here!”

After a long talk with Honoka and the purchase of several sweet treats Kaoru had finally arrived home after a long day. Oddly enough though, Hagumi was not at the door to greet her. The further she got into the house the more things started to come together. She could hear the slight banging of pots and pans and could smell something floating in the air. Hagumi was cooking dinner. Such a considerate housemate, Kaoru was lucky to have her. 

“Kaoru-kun! You’re back!” Hagumi rushed to hug her and Kaoru happily hugged her back. 

“I apologize for being gone so long. I can tell you’ve been busy.”

“Yeah softball practice let out early today so Hagumi decided that she would come home and clean. Hagumi also went out and bought some food, but don’t worry Hagumi made sure to stick to your budget!”

“So you saw it.” It was a bit disappointing that she found out, but it wasn’t as if Kaoru wasn’t going to tell her about it when she got a job. 

“Hagumi is sorry. Hagumi saw it when she was cleaning. If you need Hagumi to move out then Hagumi would understand.” This was exactly why she had put off telling her Hagumi was so kind, there was no way she wouldn’t feel guilty, even if it wasn’t her fault. 

“Hagumi if you wish to leave then you can leave, however I will not ever kick you out of here. While it is true that I have had to make some adjustments since you moved here, that is simply a part of life. Besides the mild inconveniences are more than worth the joy living with you has brought me.”

“Then if Kaoru-kun doesn’t mind Hagumi is gonna stay here forever. Now come in Hagumi made some special croquettes just for Kaoru-kun!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on adding on to this though I can’t promise constant updates or anything I will eventually expand on why Hagumi is living with Kaoru and why Kaoru lives alone but now is not the time. The intent is that these will be interconnected but still independent. Thank you for reading till the end.


End file.
